Penn & Teller: KID Us
by TheLighttotheDark
Summary: Woot! Second fanfic! Inspired by that part of Youtube that you wander into while staying up too late. Found a British show called "Penn & Teller: Fool Us." Just thought that our favorite KID should have a chance to fool Penn and Teller, two of the best magicians ever to have perfected the magic craft. Please review! SECOND STAGE IS SET!
1. Stage One

Penn & Teller: KID us

Stage One

*at Ekoda High School* "Hey, did you hear? If any magician can fool Penn & Teller on the show 'Penn & Teller: Fool Us', that magician gets to perform live in Las Vegas!" Five girls turned to face one of their best friends named Aoko Nakamori. "Oi, Aoko-san, try to get Kaito hooked, please?" These girls were now crowding all around her, trying to get her to finally talk to her childhood friend, Kaito Kuroba. Today, she and Kaito were fighting. Okay, so they always fought (The school had to buy six new mops due to their fights and call in the hazmat squad when Aoko brought a mop that had been used at a fishing pier when she felt particularly mischievous and wanted her revenge on Kaito.), but this fight was totally different. Instead of going all ballistic on him, shouting at the top of her lungs and beating him over the head with a mop, only to be defeated by Kaito's magic, she was giving him the silent treatment, the cold shoulder. This fight all started when she had gone over to his house to study for the test they had that day with him at his house That night, she spied a white, blue-ribboned top hat and the unmistakable shine off of a monocle.

_*Flashback*_  
_"A-le? What's this? A monocle? It looks like KID's. Maybe it's just the one he wore at the ski slopes. No, that one was larger, as if he wanted people to notice it. Maybe it's KID's. Wait, if this is KID's monocle, what's it doing here, in Kaito's house?" As Aoko tried to reconcile the hat that was in her left hand and the monocle in her right, she heard Kaito shout into the phone, "It's alright, Kaa-san! No, Aoko does not know who I am." At that she ventured closer to hear what he was talking about and why she did not know who her best friend in the whole world was. As she ventured, she heard him whisper, "Why are you so worried about that all of a sudden? Listen, until I am either caught by her or her dad, I don't want her to know. You know that if they found out she knew who I was, they would target her as well as me. Yes, I'm fine with this. As long as she is safe from them, Kaito Kuroba and Kaitou KID must be two separate identities with her. Kaa-san! I know that it hurts every time she yells 'I hate you, KID!', but that's what a poker face is for. Concealing pain. Yes, I will try my best to get to Las Vegas to check out Peace's Angel. I will. I have to. For Tou-san. Alright, I've got to get back to studying with Aoko before she starts to wonder where I am. See you later, Kaa-san.' That last sentence was said as if reassuring his mom that he would live to see her again and not die. Aoko then thought to herself, 'Kaito really is Kaitou KID?! And what does he mean by "for his father"? Alright, consider yourself caught by me, Kuroba Kaito KID! I WILL have answers out of you! Tonight!'_

_Kaito walked back into his room, with a slightly hurt and about to cry face on. That quickly changed to a flash of fear then solid poker face when he saw what Aoko held in her hands and the accusing look on her face and in her eyes. 'Where did you find those, Aoko?' he coolly asked. 'In the middle of the floor, Bakaito. Or should I say __**K-I-D**__?' She stared at him with eyes like lasers, drilling hurt, anger and coldness right to the center of his very being. He decided to test her loyalty, not sure if she'd tell her father, or, even worse, that stuck-up-and-on-himself Hakuba Saguru or the annoying bitch witch Akako, once she knew. 'Alright, I'll tell you. But not tonight. It's getting super late and we both need sleep for our test tomorrow.' 'Why?' Aoko asked. 'Is it because you stay up too late most nights after giving my father one hell of a night? Is that why you need to sleep now? Too tired? Do you drink coffee in the mornings to combat heist fatigue or do you prefer Popsi*?' 'Please, please, Aoko, please wait until tomorrow night. We don't have any tests to study for and, yes, I have no heists that need attending to. I have to take a long time to explain it to you. Otherwise... otherwise... I don't know what I will do. Honestly, I haven't prepared myself for any explanation to you as of yet. So, for old times' sake, will you please wait for tomorrow night? I promise, I __**WILL**__ explain everything then.' His voice and face abandoned their pokerness as he neared the end of his speech, to the point that he was genuinely near the breaking down and crying point. As she looked at her friend nearly broken by her accusation, she told him, 'Okay, I will wait. But DON'T expect me to talk to you or even look at you until such time as you have explained EVERYTHING to me. Got that? I'm going home now.' She left very abruptly, leaving Kaito on his bed to finally break down and cry. _

*Popsi=Gosho's equivalent of Pepsi in the manga and anime (Don't believe me? Look at the DC OVA 9: Stranger in 10 Years. That's a prime example)


	2. Stage Two

Aoko hesitated a long while before using the spare key to open Kaito's door and walk in. "He promised to tell me all tonight and I'm holding him to it!" she thought as she went through the door, closed and locked it. When she turned around, there was Kaito standing in the hallway in his KID costume. He went to stand beside her handing her the monocle and putting his hat on her head as he took her other hand to escort her to his room. They walked in silence, Aoko trembling a little. He sat her down on his bed. He took the chair, swishing his cape so that the back of his chair was between his cape and his back. "I suppose I have to start at the beginning. My father, Touichi Kuroba, was the original KID. While he was going about stealing priceless jewels and giving your father and a mystery novelist by the name of Yusaku Kudo a hard time with his riddles and heists, he had a run in with an organization whose boss wanted eternal life. He hired people to steal gems from around the world looking for one called the Pandora Jewel. This jewel has a second one inside of it that glows red in the moonlight and when this comet streak across the moon while the jewel is held up to it, the second one will come out and grant whoever drinks the jewel eternal life. This organization found out who he was when he wasn't KID and threatened him. When my dad heard that his choices were to help them or bad things would happen to him, he told them that he would never help them. A few days later, they murdered him by setting the theater where he was performing on fire. They were clever in that they made it look like an accident. The police at that time said that a frayed wire was accidentally laid over a pile of paper and that a spark from the wire caused the accident. Eight years later, my dad's assistant who I call Jii-chan donned the identity of KID to find out why my dad died and who killed him because he was certain that my dad was murdered. That was when the Moon's Pupil was stolen. The day after KID came back, I was talking with my dad like I always do before doing home work. I decided to put my hand on the picture," At this point, Kaito rose and put his hand on his father's picture to demonstrate what had happened, " and then leaned on it. A lock that was set to disengage finally did after eight years and the picture swung in, knocking me off balance. I fell into this secret room and saw a car and tape recorder. Apparently, my dad left that as a way to tell me who he really was but the tape was so old, it no longer worked properly. When I pressed a button on the tape machine, these mirrors swung out to reveal my father's old KID costume. When KID made the note to steal the Moon's Pupil, I had already put together who my dad had been and wanted to confront KID to unmask him and see my dad again. To surprise him and force him to confess, I wore the KID costume that was down there and lay in wait for him. When I saw KID, he was shocked but kept his cool. He did his body disappearing trick and I saw through it. When I did, Jii-chan mistook me for my father and called me Master Touichi and told me his plan to don my father's alter ego of KID to lure out my father's murderers." Kaito chuckled a bit at that memory.

"So what happened after that?" Aoko asked him, saying her first real sentence to him since last night.

"I told Jii-chan to run away and that I'd be KID from that point on."

"Have you located his killers yet?"

"Yes. In fact, they were the ones that made me miss your birthday party, Aoko. I thought that the Blue Birthday heist was going to be a piece of cake with ice cream, so to speak, but the organization showed up. It was then that I learned their true goal of eternal life. I was furious. I thought to myself, 'So in your quest for life, you took my father's? Bastards!' I told them that I would find the Pandora Jewel and destroy it. Ever since then, I've only gone after fairly large gems and returned them since none were the Pandora Jewel. I've had a few run-ins with them after that. I know that at every heist, there's a great risk of me not being alive at the end of the heist because of them. I always think to myself, 'It would suck if Aoko found out who I really am because both KID and Kuroba died on the same day.' But I muscle through and put on my poker face to keep my sanity while on a heist."

"So, both Saguru and Akako are right?"

"Yes, but please don't tell them. The detective actor would arrest me and the bitch who calls herself a witch would enslave me like she has done to all the other boys at school."

Aoko laughed at the accurate descriptions of the two people and said, "I won't even tell my dad. Even though I feel certain that the police could help take them down, you're too caught in a web of deception to untangle yourself."

They sat staring at each other for a good ten minutes until Aoko broke the silence by asking this question, "Would you like an assistant? Maybe I could get you in as yourself more often if I asked my dad if I could come too. I'll even play my part of KID hater so he doesn't become suspicious of you."

"You'd risk having your dad's trust just to help me? Aoko, I...I don't know what to say. It doesn't feel right."

"Does stealing ever feel right to you?"

"Well, no. But this is my fight. I really only ever wanted you to know who I am."

"And now that I doe, I want to help you. Listen, for eight going on to nine years now, I've always wanted to help you. Now that I know how to, let me, please."

"Aoko, thank you." He went over to hug her and let the pent up tears of almost nine years fall on her shoulder.


End file.
